In general, a robot has been developed for an industrial purpose and has been in charge of part of factory automation. Recently, robot-applied fields have further extended to develop medical robots or aerospace robots, and home robots that may be used in general houses have also been made.
A typical example of home robots is a robot cleaner, which is a sort of a home appliance for performing cleaning by sucking ambient dust or foreign objects, while traveling in a predetermined area. Such a robot cleaner includes a generally rechargeable battery and has an obstacle sensor capable of avoiding an obstacle during traveling so that the robot cleaner may perform cleaning, while traveling.
Recently, beyond performing cleaning while robot cleaners are simply autonomously traveling in a cleaning area, research into utilization of robot cleaners in various fields such as healthcare, smart home, remote control, and the like, has been actively conducted.